The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, a driving method of the liquid crystal display and an electronic apparatus.
As one of techniques for increasing the number of gray scales which can be displayed (expressed) in a display device, a driving method for obtaining halftone gray scales by setting plural frames as one cycle and temporarily changing gray scales of respective pixels within one cycle is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-147932 (Patent Document 1). Here, to setting plural frames as one cycle means to divide image generation of one frame into plural sub-frames (a so-called time division driving method).
The driving method, namely, the time division driving method is also called a FRC (Frame Rate Control) driving. The FRC driving is a driving method utilizing residual image characteristics (residual image effect) of human eyes by switching luminance of different plural gray scales in units to sub-frames at high speed to thereby display luminance of halftone gray scales in luminance of plural gray scales, which can increase the number of gray scales as compared with the case of normal driving in which one frame is set as one cycle.